


You are my quest

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Positivity Month 2017, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Team Feels, Training, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Based off of photo someone wanted turned into an AU on Instagram!Keith visits the castle after the Blade of Marmora says he can because all they were doing is no major research.Keith finds Lance training do I even need to say more?





	You are my quest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This story may have foul language I don't remember.  
> Check out my other work and also check out my other Social Media  
> Instagram  
> lance_space_mommy  
> Tumblr  
> lance_space_mommy
> 
> Please ENJOY <3 <3 <3

Keith was back after a mission with the BOM and they told Keith that they were just doing small research at the moment and he could visit the others. Keith didn't care about anything but seeing Lance. Keith wanted to cover up his arms and body because they were turning purple but he got a message from Matt that their AC was broken and it felt like hell in there. Keith couldn't care anymore he settled with a tank top with a close resemblance to his jacket and honestly Lotor was with the Blade and he seemed to be hitting on him which Keith told the others about and they just look disgusted and said ew and gross. Keith thanked them because Lotor was never going to be with Keith and oh boy was he right.  
Keith walked in and Allura greeted him and Coran following and went he went to the training room he heard fighting. Keith opened the door to Lance fighting two training robots and he was doing really well to Keith's surprise. Keith noticed that Lance was not even fighting it was as if he was... wait he's dancing. Lance was wearing something that looked like it was from H&M. Lance body movements were so fluid hypnotizing and incredibly perfect, Lance then dropped the both of them and started the next session and raised the difficulty. Keith's eyes widened as 5 robots came up and darted after Lance. Lance moved at a faster pace in his dancing and hummed as he did it in under 3 minutes he was done, then started the next one more robots were there showed up and Lance smirked and started fighting them and Keith hadn't noticed he was slowly twitching to run to Lance and protect him but winced as he blinked and tear flooded his eyes.  
Keith leaned on the wall wiping his eyes violently. Lance seemed to notice and blanked out and got hit in the nose hard and blood slowly dripped. Keith ran up to Lance and grabbed him and blocked Lance's fall. The room fell silent and Keith called end training session. Just as it went off it said," Ending Training session 21"  
Out of nowhere, a horse ragged voice said,' Twenty one."  
Keith noticed it was Lance and he was shaking was he...laughing at his own joke? Keith found Lance laughing at his own joke funny so he also laughed. Once they were done they laid there with Keith flat on the ground and Lance laying with his back on Keith's lower chest and his head resting on Keith's hardcore abs. Lance slowly sat up and smiled,"So my hero strikes again?"  
Keith gives a poker face,"Oh okay!"  
Little did Keith know that Lance knew Keith was in his level 50's because the BOM training is twice as hard as this one and before Keith left he was only on level 24.  
Keith sat up and faced Lance and stood up," Okay stop calling me your hero and follow me."  
Lance smirked," Or what your gonna spank me?"  
Keith turned around and gave Lance a cold stare," yes."  
Lance panicked," Oh well damn."  
Keith chucked and headed to his old room which no one has fixed because Keith would actually come over a lot when the BOM is on breaks. Lance was wondering if Keith was confessed his gay ass love and fuck him but then Keith went into his bathroom. Lance sat on his bed because Lance and Keith did have 2 or 3 deep conversations when Lance was out of it and helped Lance get back on track.  
Keith came out with a wet rag and sat next to Lance,"Here put that on the blood and let it soak and then the blood should come off without the pain of peeling your skin."  
Lance tilted his head," Speaking of skin..."  
Keith then looked down," Honestly I have no idea what started this all I know is my skins turning purple and that's it."  
Lance asked," S-so your gonna have a purple-"  
"STOP!"  
"You are not refusing it."  
"Probably I don't know it's so far only on my arms and back and chest."  
Lance looked at Keith funny. Keith started to panic on the inside but on the outside, he looked cool, nice, and calm so when he spoke it was chill," Never mind."  
Lance then rubbed his arm and I noticed he had a sleeve on one arm and nothing on the other.  
"Did you cut again?"  
Lance's eyes widened"How'd you?"  
Keith's eyes narrowed," Lance I know you and I pay attention to you so I kind of always know when somethings up."  
Lance sighed," Thank god I thought someone else knew and was telling everyone till it got to you."  
"Nope me and only me."  
There was a knock on the door. Keith opened it to Lotor,"Keith we need to talk."  
"Is about the BOM?"  
"No, it's about us."  
"Okay come in me and Lance were just talking."  
Lance waved to Lotor as he walked in Keith could tell that Lotor was uncomfortable," So Lotor what did you need to talk about?"  
"Sorry, but can we talk in private?"  
"Oh of course just stand outside my door a minute and I'll be right out!"  
Lotor said," Okay!" And he was all giddy again causing Lance to hold back a gag.  
Keith turned to Lance," What do I do? Lotor is gonna ask me out and I don't know what to do?"  
"Just tell him were dating."  
"No, but he'll go after you!"  
"Fine then just tell him you're not ready for commitment."  
Keith got quiet way to quickly and made him remember Lance's vlog.  
"Keith?"  
"What? Oh, nothing important."  
Lance was starting to pick up Keith wasn't fine," What?"  
Lance poked his head out,"Lotor Keith using the bathroom and he'll be out in a minute or two!"  
"Haha, thanks, Lance!"  
Lance closed the door and turned to Keith getting close to his face and whispering," Keith what's wrong with you?!? Say exactly what's on your mind."  
Keith honestly had no idea what was on his mind, all he knew was his mind at the moment was a train wreck and he can't say everything, oh well screw it.  
"We all watched each other's vlogs well I watched yours with Allura and she looked at me when you kept on talking about not ready to settle down and when you were drooling over Allura she finally asked me 'are you okay?' and I told her no you wanna know why?"  
Lance stayed quiet.  
Keith continued," Because this little emo ass gay cowboy Texas Korean adopted mullet galra fat ass human has a big gay dick sucking gay porn ass crush on you!!!"  
Lance was red and looked me in the eyes," really?"  
Keith with the last of his breath said quietly," Yes my fucking god!"  
When Keith looked up at Lance, Lance was staring at Keith's lips and then Lance looked up and his face brightened," Just say the following, I'm sorry Lotor but I'm just not interested."  
Keith nodded and walked out with a smile saying," Hello Lotor what about our relationship?"  
-With Keith and Lotor-  
"Keith I like you and would love to have your heart."  
Keith winced and thank god Lotor had his eyes closed cause if he saw Keith would have actually felt bad.  
"Lotor, I'm sorry but I am not interested in you in that way but I must admit there was this one galra in the BOM who resembled me was looking at you dreamy eyed?"  
"You mean Chad?"  
"Yeah Him!"  
"Do you think he'd like me?"  
-Keith's POV-  
I punched Lotor in the arm," Of course! Now go claim your love Lotor!"  
Lotor ran off and just as he was about to turn the corner he spoke in a quiet yell," Well only if you claim your love to Lance first!"  
I smile," Fine..."  
Lotor winked," Bye see yah back at headquarters Kogane!"  
-With Lance-  
I was sitting on Keith's bed and I noticed there was a sketchbook between two shelves. I walked over and opened it. I gasped at how beautiful it was and I frowned when I soon noticed there was one drawing of everyone but me. I got to the last page closed my eyes and flipped it and when I opened it I looked at the back of the previous page and tiny little doodles of me covered the page and not only that but the drawings were incredible and I looked at the last page and teared up when I saw the drawing it was of me in perfect detail every stitch in my jacket was correct and I froze when I saw what he wrote above me the words changed everything.  
You are my quest. I put the sketchpad away as I heard Lotor walk away.  
-Keith POV-  
When I walked in and smiled at Lance then next thing I knew was he was kissing me and I held onto his upper thighs as he clung to me. We didn't deepen it because we both knew we shouldn't rush things so we settled with cuddling since I was still at least a centimeter smaller than Lance he held me in his arm and I noticed that he loves my hair all he did was twirl it with his finger. I smiled cause it was soothing.  
"Please don't go back," Lance said in a small voice.  
I looked at Lance for a while and knew that at the BOM I could die any second and honestly they wouldn't change without me. Shiro and Coran told me that since I was so good at building aircraft and stuff that I could work in the memory room and try to repair it. So I would have that to pass the time and I sadly already knew what to do because I and Pidge got close after the one mission where I almost died. I flipped my body so I had my chest on his chest and I whispered," I won't."  
Lance smiled.  
I whispered in his ear before dosing off," You are my quest."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I hope you enjoyed!  
> <3  
> Sorry if my grammar sucks it was last minute


End file.
